


Friend Request

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Bitchy/Isak, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Horny/Chris, Jealous/Isak, M/M, Mentions of Fingering, One line of William and oc, Sassy/Isak, Sexual Content, Stick in the mud/Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: “Add me on Facebook.”... “Why?”... “Because I'm your fucking boyfriend!” Chris rolled his eyes. “And Change your relationship status while you're at it.”





	Friend Request

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, Fuckers! :)

 Isak groaned and pushed at Chris’ body until said man rolled off of him. “I still have no idea how you're so heavy.”

Chris gave a huff of laughter and moved a hand behind his head for leverage. “Probably this dick.”

A snort met his words. “I'm sure,” He murmured, turning on his side with a groan and laying his head on Chris’ chest.

“So… What do you plan on doing later?”

Chris only shrugged. “Probably party with the guys.”

Silence met his words so he just closed his eyes in thought. Isak scrunched his fingers on Chris’ chest and closed his eyes for a couple seconds before opening them once more and looked up at Chris’ face.

Just as he opened his mouth, he couldn't help grimacing when he felt the tell-tale signs of Chris’ cum flowing out of his entrance.

“I… think we should start wearing condoms again. It's such a bitch to keep cleaning cum from my ass.”

Chris only huffed out a breath and opened his eyes. “Hmm…”

Isak only rolled his eyes at him then got up from his position on Chris’ chest to straddle his hips. “You know, I've been thinking.”

Raising an eyebrow at him in curiosity, Chris maintained eye contact with him for all of three seconds before he frowned. “Isak, what the fuck?! You're getting my dick wet and not in a fucking good way! Get up!”

Smirking down at him, Isak only clamped his knees down onto the bed and bent forward so that his ass was a couple centimetres above Chris’ dick. “It's yours so you really shouldn't be bothered by it.”

Chris only glared at him in response. “Isak.”

Isak only shrugged and sent his hand behind him to grab Chris’ dick only to position the head to play around in his leaking rim.

“It's yours.”

…

It was two hours later that they showered and dressed, they only took that long because Chris wanted to go another round in the shower and who was Isak to refuse him? Afterwards Chris had to help him clean cum out of his ass so it was a win-win situation.

Ha.

“You know… I feel sorry for you if you have to do that every time we have Sex.”

Isak rolled his eyes at and continued drying his hair; he ignored Chris who gripped his hips and began smattering kisses along his neck. “You know… ” He started, nipping behind Isak’s ear.

Isak’s sighed. “What do I know?”

Chris chuckled against his neck, sucking a brilliant hickey while at it before pulling away. “You know… I was thinking about something the other day.”

Groaning exasperatedly, Isak connected their eyes in mirror. “Are you going to tell me what anytime soon or do I have to guess?”

He received a slap to the arse for his troubles.

“Weeellll… I was thinking, maybe you can… come to the party later with me.”

Isak breathed out deeply and turned his head to look into Chris’ eyes properly. “Hell no, remember what happened last time?”

** _Flashback_ **

 

_Isak looked around the entire room, phone nestled in his palms and eyes widened in surprise as William was casually fingering some girl next to the staircase; he immediately turned away when said man caught his gaze and winked at him._

_‘What the fuck?’ He thought comically, eyes gravitating towards Chris who was heading his way with two beers in his hands._

_“Hey baby, quick question. What did the banana say to the vibrator?”_

_Isak rolled his eyes. Here comes another one of his lame jokes. “I don't know Chris, what?”_

_By now, Chris had already reached him and sat down next to him, passing him one of the beers. “Okay get this… The banana said ‘Why the fuck are you shaking? She's gonna eat me!’ Get it?” He finished, laughing loudly, slapping his hand against his leg while taking a gulp of his beer._

_Isak bit his lip and chuckled softly, looking at Chris with a tender look in his eye while the other continued laughing._

_The joke wasn't that funny but looking at the way Chris’ eyes lightened as he laughed, Isak couldn't help but humor him._

_“Fuck, baby!”_

_Isak’s eyes focused on where Chris had spilled beer on himself and he couldn't help the snort which left his nose and because of that, Chris’ attention focused on him._

_“You think this is funny huh?”_

_Isak_ nodded, _laughing even more at the outraged look on his face._

_Chris’ eyes stayed narrowed at him before a grin overcame his face which Isak didn't notice._

_Without a second thought, he reached over and pulled Isak closer before pulling him onto his lap, laughing when said boy began squirming and making outraged noises._

_“Chris, come on!” He yelped, trying and failing miserably to get up off his boyfriend's lap._

_“Chris,” He whined. “Come on! I'm wet!”_

_Chris laughed and without further ado, he pushed his left hand into Isak’s pants. “You're not wet… But you will be!”_

 

_**End of Flashback** _

 

“You fucking fingered me on that couch in front of everybody! Do you know how fucking embarrassing that was?”

Chris just smirked at him. “Nobody was paying us any attention, baby. Everyone was high as fuck.”

Isak snorted and turned around in Chris’ arms until they were face-to-face. “Well, William sure wasn't _‘High as fuck’_ as you thought,” He replied, putting air-quotes around the words.

“Oh? Why?”

“Because everytime he saw me, he kept jabbing two fingers through a hole he made with his index and thumb.” Isak pouted at Chris as said man chuckled at his plight.

“Baby, William is just… well, William. You know he loves pissing people off.” He brought both hands towards Isak’s face and caressed his cheeks. “Enough talk about other men, I'm getting jealous and horny.”

Isak rolled his eyes and before he could reply, Chris leaned forward and connected their lips; he wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck and pulled him closer.

Moaning was heard as Chris dominated their kiss and Isak could only surrender to the onslaught.

…

After a steamy makeout session, they had went their separate ways. Isak went home to the flat he shared with Linn, Eskild and sporadically Noora and Chris went… wherever Chris goes. Probably meeting up with his crew… He didn't really know… Okay maybe he did but whatever.

He was currently lying on his bed, bored out of his mind after browsing porn sites, looking for new positions that him and Chris could try.

Sitting up slowly, he leaned against his headboard and pulled out his phone, mindful of the computer on his lap.

He decided to browse through Facebook. It's been a while since he logged on, what with school and all. Yawning loudly, he used his thumb to scroll upward, liking pictures and video along the way.

It wasn't long before he stumbled upon an old picture of William and Noora. He sighed softly and opened the comments.

He really felt sorry for Noora but at least everything is going a bit smooth now. Not to say he got his life together, he didn't. With Chris in College they had their fair share of fights and it didn't help that a majority of the Penetrators are going to the same College so you could imagine the outcome.

He read through the comments to before stumbling upon Chris’ name and he bit his lip and tapped his picture, immediately directed to his profile page. He smiled as he looked at Chris profile picture. It was an old pic, precisely a couple hours after he had just gotten Isak to help him dye his hair.  
He was still in the checkered blue and black shirt with a large hickey on display at the side of his neck, courtesy of Isak.

It wasn't long before he realised that he was looking at the ‘Add friend’ button.

“Hmm, I thought we were friends,” He murmured softly, pressing the button before he forgot.

Afterwards, he exited Facebook, went into messages and tapped Chris’ name.

**< 3 Chris <3**

 

**Baby**

 

He waited a couple minutes before he got his reply. Chris was always on his phone so for his not to reply immediately he had to be very very busy, even in class he would answer so for him to not answer his phone then Isak would know it was something really important.

 

**< 3 Chris <3**

_Sup?_

  
**Add me on Facebook**

_Lol_  
_Why?_

**That's a really stupid question to ask, but… if you must know, it's because I'm your fucking boyfriend.**

**I mean, come on Chris**

 

_You can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes right now. I don't understand why adding you on fb matters_

_It's not like you're not the only one who sits on my dick_

 

**Chris**

**Christoffer Schistad**

**I sent you a friend request, accept it and change your relationship status while you're at it.**

**I really don't care that your friend list is full, you better delete one of those sluts… You know what, why don't you delete all those girls who are still trying to hook up with you.**

 

_Srsly Issy?_

_Thats pretty over-the-top_

_It's not like I'm humoring anyone_

 

**Let me ask you a question**

**Who is your boyfriend of three years?**

**Me right?**

**I'm sure you just** _love_ **fucking me, don't you?**

**I'm also sure that you don't want me to log into your account and message every last one of those sluts who has been hitting on you.**

**Hopefully, I don't see any message of you actually giving them the impression that you're available.**

 

_Baby…_

_Chill_

_Chill…_

_You're blowing this way outta proportion_

_I'll accept your request so jump off my dick_

_…_

_Wait… Ignore my last message, I love having you on my dick_

_To answer your question, I mostly ignore messages from any chicks looking to hook up_

_I'm not an idiot to let three years go down the drain for a meaningless fuck when I can make love to you anytime I want_

_I love you Issy_

_Only you_

**Oooo since when are you so sappy?**

**I love you too**

**Cheating doesn't make sense most of the time**

**It took a while before I finally trusted you and I know how much that hurt you but I just can't help myself sometimes.**

**You're too sexy for your own good**

 

_Yeah… it did hurt_

_But that's behind us_

_And… a guy can't have too much compliments_

_Maybe we can make-up, kiss, fuck, fuck again and one last time but maybe add another fuck in there just to even it out a bit._

 

**You sure are one piece of work, Chris**

 

_But, you love me anyway_

 

**Hmm… if you say so :)**

 

_Who are you trying to fool?_

_You love me, but I don't need you to tell me cause I already know_

_Want me to come over?_

 

**Haven't you done enough?**

 

_One can never have enough Sex, Isak_

_Especially me_

 

**Because you're a fiend**

 

_A sexy, talented fiend if I do say so myself_

_Plus, you love it when I wreck you_

 

**Hmm…**

_You can't fool me, Isak_

_Your body is like an instrument_

_You need to know how to tune it before you can play it properly and I'm already at professional level_

_I know exactly how to play your body, how to make you needy and wanton,_  
_how to make you cry from pleasure and how to have you begging to cum_

**Chris**

**God! Don't you have any filters?**

**Jeez**

_Lol_

_Are you getting wet so quickly?_

_I need to finger you first, remember?_

 

**Chris, stop**

**We are not having Sex until you invest in some condoms**

**I know it's been at least two years since we went without condoms but as I said, cleaning cum out my hole is a bitch**

_Fuck, I totally forgot_

_I feel sorry for you, do you really have to do that every time?_

**Duh… Chris, dry cum is even harder to clean out. It's easier to do it a couple minutes after**

 

_How?_

_You're even more tired than I am after Sex and I do all the fucking_

_Just how?_

 

**Oh I don't know! Do you really think that all I do is just lie there and take it?**

 

_Well… yeah_

 

**Ughh**

**Chris do you realise how tiring it is to have to push back against all your caveman like thrusts?**

**Do you even realise how it feels to have your prostate mercilessly jackhammered until you cum crying? your body shivering from oversensitivity as your boyfriend's cock continues dragging along your walls without mercy?**

**Do you even understand the reason why I always want you to apply pressure on my hole with my fingers?**

 

_Ugh, no?_

_No to everything_

 

**Chris!**

 

_What? How would I know if you don't tell me?_

 

**Well maybe if you paid attention to me rather than think about Sex all the time then you would know**

 

_Okay, okay_

_No need to throw a hissy fit OVER TEXT_

_Isak Valtersen, please enlighten me_

 

**Well…if you must know, it ain't no walk in the fucking park**

**Do you realise how sensitive someone can get after their prostate is milked like you're so fond of doing? No! You don't know because you don't bottom, at all!**

**My body is so sensitive that I really don't get down from my high quickly and the fastest way to do that is by applying pressure to my hole**

**It's kinda weird but it works, don't really know the mechanics of that but who cares?**

**And Lastly, maybe you should STOP fucking into me after we cum!**

 

_Damn, baby_

_I feel kinda bad for you_

_And no, I don't ever want to know what it feels like to bottom_

_I have my beautiful and amazing boyfriend to thank for that :)_

_Part of the experience is for my dick to stay inside of you to plug you up! I can't really help myself if it continues moving_

**That has got to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard in all my years of living…**

**well, then again there was that time Magnus tried to convince us that the reason he was walking funny after hooking up with Vilde**

**was because he sat on a cactus plant**

**Anyway! You get my point! A man's dick can't just move on its own!**

 

_And how would you know that it doesn't?_

_Everyone has different dicks_

_No dick is ever identical_

 

**Oh my God! Chris, you really are a fine piece of work**

**Just look at that nonsense you just wrote!**

**Do you think dicks are sentient or something? Maybe they're from the planet dicks r’ us where every dick is custom made**

**ROFL**

**Every dick may not be the same but I'm sure they don't suddenly start moving on their own without some help!**

**This convo is getting so ridiculous, I sound like a damn idiot**

 

_I am so not answering that, I love not being in the dog house_

_And lets just hop off dicks…_

_Get it?_

_Well, it doesn't apply to me but you get the point… or the tip_

_Hahahaha_

 

**Ha ha ha, I'm absolutely dying of laughter. Please, someone come save me**

_Sarcasm doesn't suit you_

 

**Really? Who would've guessed**

 

_Srsly? Stop_

**Why? We're having such a swell conversation :)**

 

_Isak, stop it_

_You know what? I'm coming over_

 

**What a pity**

 

_I sure hope that was Sarcasm because I'm gonna wreck you so bad_

 

**Can't wait, I'm practically quivering in my boots. Ohh, The terror!**

_Okay, now that's overdoing it!_

_Its on, Isak Valtersen!_

 

**Like Donkey Kong?**

_What? What the fuck, Isak?!_

_I'm coming over now_

**Haha okay, baby**

**I just couldn't help myself**

**I love you :)**

**For real this time**

 

Isak bit his lip and waited for Chris’ reply but it never came and he couldn't help but snort. The guy really couldn't handle jokes.

Powering down his laptop, he placed it down beside him before reverting his attention back to his phone after it buzzed in his hand.

Opening up the notification, he couldn't help but smile. Chris had accepted his request and sent him a relationship request which he happily accepted.

He sighed and exited Facebook to open up messaging. Before he could type out a reply to Chris, he received a message.

 

**< 3 Chris <3**

 

_Yeah, yeah_

_Love you too, Issy_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done! Hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
